mythical_bestiaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Serpopard
Serpopards are a species of magical beasts, distantly related to tatzelwurms, with origins in the deserts of Egypt that have spread worldwide. 'Appearance' Serpopards are chimeric beasts that combine aspects of serpents and leopards, hence the name. They tend to have the bodies and legs of leopards, the necks and tails of serpents, and a head that combines aspects of both. By that, I mean that their heads are mostly like leopards, but are more elongated and streamlined, like snakes. They also have snake tongues, though rough like cat tongues, and eyes that are represented to both snakes and leopards. The leopard body tends to be furry and spotted, similar to leopards, but the serpent parts tend to be scaled, though matching in pattern to the furry bits. They also have very distinctive ways of communication, combining snake hissing with cat-like purrs, growls, roars, etc. 'Behavior' Serpopards tend to be regal creatures, yet tend to be solitary by nature, preferring to only meet to mate. Similar to their tatzelwurm cousins, they tend to be serial monogamists, tending to have one mate every mating season. The mother protects the eggs up until they hatch, and the cubs until they are able to take care of themselves. Each clutch amounts to anywhere from 3 to 8 eggs. Serpopards are rather proud, and if one were to befriend one, similar to some other creatures, one must bow to it. If it bows back, you're in business. They are also quite protective, to both their friends, mates, and cubs. Males tend to fight over females by flinging their heads around, while biting their opponents, without injecting venom, and also using their claws. These fights usually last until one gives up, and goes away to lick his wounds. 'Powers' *'Enhanced agility:' Serpopards are able to go from one movement to another, effectively allowing them to dodge attacks, do backflips, swing from things, and numerous other athletic, gymnastic, and martial implements with little effort. *'Enhanced balance:' Serpopards possess extremely well-developed senses of balance, the positioning of limbs in space, centers of balance, and the physical condition to use these facts. *'Enhanced bite:' Serpopards, due to their cat-like/snake-like jaw strength, cat-like/snake-like jaws, and fangs, possess extremely powerful bites. *'Enhanced climbing:' Serpopards are able to climb and otherwise move effortlessly up angled or vertical surfaces, such as rocks, walls, branches, etc., as long as they can gain ahold of it and keep their balance. *'Enhanced flexibility:' Serpopards are able to bend and twist their bodies past what was thought possible. *'Enhanced hearing:' Serpopards are able to hear with amazing clarity, distance, detail, and even frequencies that most may or may not hear. *'Enhanced jump:' Serpopards are able to achieve rocket-like jumps, while having hassle-free landings. *'Enhanced lung capacity:' Serpopards possess tremendous lung capacity, allowing them to use oxygen more efficiently than others while staying active. *'Enhanced reflexes:' Serpopards possess extremely fast reaction speed, effectively allowing them to dodge attacks, catch falling objects, and react instantaneously to what would take most others more time to react. *'Enhanced smell:' Serpopards are able to detect certain beasts, beings, objects, places, substances, etc., locate their origins, and even track, using nothing but their senses of smell. *'Enhanced speed:' Serpopards are able to move at extraordinary physical speed. *'Enhanced stealth:' Serpopards possess extraordinarily skillful expertise in the various ways and techniques of stealth. *'Enhanced strength:' Serpopards are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Night vision:' Serpopards are able to see clearly and with great detail in either low-light conditions, or even in complete darkness. *'Claws:' Serpopards are able to use their claws as devastating weapons. *'Tails': Serpopards are able to use their tails as devastating weapons. *'Constriction:' Serpopards are able to constrict their prey/enemies with their tails and/or necks. *'Elastic jaws:' Serpopards are able to open their jaws extremely wide. *'Matter ingestion:' Serpopards are able to consume and digest any substance without injury. *'Seismic sense:' Serpopards are able to sense and percieve vibrations in the ground. *'Serpent/leopard/serpopard communication:' Serpopards are able to communicate with members of their own species, as well as mundane serpents and leopards.Category:Magic Category:Beast Category:Chimera